Punk's Dilemma
by Ultimate Sinner
Summary: Summary is within the story.


Title: Punk's Dilemma

Characters: CM Punk and Sheamus

Summary: The WWE Champion is furious when he finds out from his boyfriend that his arch-nemesis Chris Jericho schemes to possibly have the love of his life; The World Heavyweight Champion have sex with Randy Orton.

Disclaimer: We disclaim all rights to said characters to WWE.

Authors Note: Co-written by two uprising writers. Consists of Slash and Smut.

Punk sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way backstage after his match with Chris Jericho. It had been brutal, as usual, but he was once again victorious, still the rightful owner of the WWE Championship. He scanned the hallways fervently, searching for his red headed boyfriend.

''Enough'' Sheamus shouted from down the hallway, attempting to defend himself from his attacker that didn't understand he had a boyfriend or just didn't care too much for the relationship of The World Heavyweight Champion, Sheamus and his boyfriend. The WWE Champion in CM Punk. ''Take yer hands from me pecker, they don't belong down there''. His attempt to fend off the veteran was to no avail.

''Shut the fuck up, you stupid Irishmen'' Orton whispered into his ear. The fingers of his right hand was massaging the plump flesh of The champion's rear inside his trunks, rotating in a circular motion against the puckered hole whilst the fingers of his left hand was kneading his cock with slow strokes.

Sheamus groaned from the tingles that coursed through his body, despite his relationship, he found himself hardening in his wrestling trunks that fitted snug against his waist. ''F-Fuck meh''.

Punk's eyes bugged open when he heard Sheamus's yelling. He threw his title over his shoulder and rushed over to the source of the voices. He violently shoved Orton away, his olive eyes glaring. "Get the fuck off my boyfriend, Orton!"

The Viper stumbled backwards from the two men, but maintained a steady balance. ''Why? He was just fucking Wade ten minutes ago. I can't get a piece of this slut, now? You should've picked someone that actual knows the word faithfulness, and someone that's actually from America''.

Sheamus sauntered away from his boyfriend and Orton, overwhelmed with regret as he sprinted into his dressing room, the door slamming shut behind him. He seated himself in the darkest corner, Indian style, and would commence in crying.

Punk sent a venomous glare of his own towards the Viper. He slapped Orton hard across the face, enough to break skin. "You just keep your own slutty hands to yourself, understand?" The champ turned on his heel and sped towards Sheamus's dressing room.

He stood outside the door and took a deep breath before knocking softly. "Sheamo? Can I come in?"

The Viper was about to strike after that disrespectful assault from Punk, but the other sped off prior to having him react on that slap he endured, but it'll be other times with him and Sheamus, he could guarantee that.

''I didn't mean too. I'm sorry, Punky''.

Punk sighed and slowly opened the door and squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the dark. He sauntered across the room to his boyfriend and plopped down onto the floor next to him. "Just tell me exactly what happened," he muttered.

Inhaling and exhaling a deep breath of air through the slit of his lips. ''I didn't mean too. He started being rough with me. I know I'm being a...bitch, but he said he'd get a few of the other guys and rape you If I didn't comply with him''.

''I'm afraid that he's still gonna rape you with the other guys. I don't want you to get harmed''.

He wasn't mad at Sheamus, not in the least bit. He was, although, fucking furious at everyone else. He turned to face his boyfriend and cupped the Irishman's chin softly. "Sheamus, you tell me right now who planned this."

Shifting his head towards his boyfriend, obviously hesitant to answer the question and inform his boyfriend on whom the prime suspect was in this devious, vindictive scheme. ''Chris Jericho''.

Punk's face became more red than his boyfriend's hair as he heard that name. Of course. Wasn't it always Chris fucking Jericho? He balled his hands into fists as he took heavy breaths, trying to control his anger. "I swear, I'll kill that bastard".

Stephen gazed into the olive orbs of his boyfriends, a slight smile gracing his facial features upon the fire sparking in the man he loved. ''Yeah, I'll help you if ya want me too''.

Punk smiled a bit, despite himself. He ran a tattooed hand through his boyfriend's red hair and shook his head. "I can't let you, Sheamo."

A frustrated sigh emitting through his lips, he fathomed the thought of his boyfriend protecting him from harm such as Orton, and Jericho, and that's one of the multiple qualities that he most admired. ''Just Brogue Kick him for meh'''.

Sheamus returned the passionate kiss to his boyfriend. ''Thank you. Mister WWE Champion and Best In Teh World''.

The champ laughed quietly and playfully smacked Sheamus's shoulder. "How about you get showered and changed and by the time you're done, I should have kicked all of their asses by then."

That was the plan on his agenda, but didn't have knowledge of him beating up the others. ''That sounds like a grand idea''.

He nodded and stood up quickly, offering his boyfriend a hand. "Don't get your panties in a knot while I'm gone, now," he joked.

The left hand of The Irish Champion's tightly grasped onto his boyfriend's extended hand to pull himself upright onto a vertical base. ''Oh, I won't. Go knock 'em dead''.

Punk chuckled lowly and playfully shoved his boyfriend. "Be careful what you say, Sheamo. I just might murder every single one of them."

Shrugging his shoulders, he didn't care whether or not, If each and everyone of those men was killed, but the outcome would be Phil being incarcerated. ''Just beat em up''.

Punk winked and kissed his Sheamus one last time before heading over to the door. "See ya when I'm done kicking asses, Stephen."

Chuckling softly whilst nodding his head. The World Heavyweight Champion gathered his bathing items, and strode into the bathroom all by his lonesome.

Punk now let the growing anger show on his face as he strode down the hallways, keeping his eyes peeled for at least one of three men.

Jericho was standing near one of the vacant dressing rooms, alone contemplating to himself on what his next move would be, and whistling to himself.

Punk heard the faint whistling, but couldn't figure out where it was coming from. He paused in the middle of the hallway, wondering where exactly it was coming from.

Jericho captured the sight of CM Punk, and disappeared into the darkness, hiding in the shadows as If he was a thief that recently stole the champion's most precious item. ''Looking for me, Punk? Ha. Ha. I'm guessing that red headed ginger snap told you. Well, Orton was just a dumbass that went along with the plan. I have you to myself now, and that's all I wanted. All I ever wanted. Now, you wanna talk this out like adults or more in the fighting mood?''.

Punk froze instantly when he heard that voice. He growls loudly and spins around in all directions, searching frantically for the origin of the voice. "Fuck you, Jericho! Show yourself!"

''No, I don't think that's a good idea. Just follow my directions. Take two steps towards the left. One step back. Three steps towards the right, followed with seven steps backwards, and see where you end up. Punk''.

He blinked furiously, wishing that the bastard learned to be more direct than speaking in damn riddles. He followed the instructions as he remembered them, wondering where he'd end up.

A right arm draped across the bare midsection of Punk's to set the palm of his left hand against the bulge in the champion's trademark wrestling trunks. The palm of his right hand settling against the clothed, firmness of the champion's rear end. ''Now, what were you saying. I think we should work this out by...'' he paused. Suddenly thrusting his hips forward, his bulging member ram into the center of Punk's ass. ''What do you think?''.

Punk let out a surprised gasp as he felt the arm wrap around his waist. He then let out a loud yell as he felt a hand on his bulge and something ram into his ass. "W..What the hell are you doing?! Fuck you!"

The resistance of the champion was certainly admirable, but that could only get a person so far. Soon the lustful urges would overwhelm, and lead to the champion forgetting of his relationship with Stephen Farrelly. Chris aligned his lips against the center of the back of Punk's neck, lightly pecking sensual kisses against the velvety skin as he rocks his hips back and forth against the young superstar's. ''Oh yeah? Fuck me? I bet you'd like that, huh?''

Punk couldn't help but let out a quiet moan as he felt Jericho rocking their hips together. He tried to fight off the erection in his trunks. but /that/ was useless at this point. The champ let out a growl before trying to struggle once more. "In your dreams, you piece of shit."

Noticing the hardening in the champion's trunks, bestowed the blonde relief that the other also yearned this, despite the stubborn attitude. He shifted the other man to face him, latched the palm of his hands against the bubbly mounds of Phil's rump which caused a resounding clap to echo throughout the hallways, hoisted the brunette upright into his embrace, and slammed the other's backside against the wall. ''Just admit you wanna ride my cock, you straightedge jackass''.

Punk growled through clenched teeth and yelped as he was forced to wrap his arms and legs around Jericho and as the back of his head bounced off of the cement wall. His olive eyes filled with stars for a few moments as he tried to keep his vision from fading to black. The straightedge superstar let out a snort. "W..Why would I wanna ride something so small..?" he asked, still dazed.

The elder superstar arched his right eyebrow at the insult that he found amusing. ''Small? You think I'm small?'' he asked. Propping the other against the wall, he removed his hands from Punk's bottom, fumbling with hooking his fingers in the waistband of his trunks, and tugging at the elastic, guiding the material from his waistline down pass his thighs and to pool around his knees. He drug the nine and a half inch, throbbing length against the other's clothed ass. ''Nearly ten inches isn't small''.

Punk hissed and continued to struggle, but not as wholeheartedly as before because of his still dazed condition. His breath came in heavy intervals and his eyes widened just a bit, his eyes falling onto the older man's throbbing member. For once, the second city saint thought it'd be better to keep his mouth shut, although he did manage to glare daggers into Y2J's brain.

Jericho would set Punk on a vertical stance, mere inches in front of him. ''Now, we can do this the easy way which is you willingly getting down on all fours and bending over to get a taste of a real man, or I can just slap you around and bend you over myself. If I have too, the beating your ass is gonna take won't be as enjoying as the easy way''.

Punk just chuckled at the threat. Jericho had beaten him, drenched him in alcohol, and even smashed glass over his head. This was nothing. "Y..You actually think I'd give myself to you willingly?" He slapped the other hard across the face, drawing a bit of blood. "You can go to hell."

The world as everyone knew it would end, for most sooner then others, but Punk just signed his death certificate. Chris clutched onto the ankles of the champion, forcefully pulling his feet from underneath him. Afterwards, he swiftly stepped out of his wrestling trunks, disposing of them in the dark corner. ''You fucking bitch''.

Punk yelped and groaned as he fell to his knees. He rubbed the back of his head, trying to will the still remaining stars to go away. The champion inhaled sharply as he was face to face with Jericho's massive length. But, being he was born a stubborn jackass, he just kept that smirk on his pierced lips. "Fuck you too."

Before the champion and self-proclaimed 'Best In The World' could close his lips together. The palm of Jericho's right hand was placed against the back of Punk's head, softly kneading the skin of the man's neck. He averted his head from the left to the right to assure himself that nobody was in view. The veteran guided the other towards his well endowed length, despite that he had to used forth from the resistance of the champion. Chris Jericho's length was engulfed into the warmth, moist entrance with one forward thrust of his hips. ''Ah, f-fuck Punk. So warm. God damn''.

Punk just barely kept himself from gagging as he felt all ten inches of Chris Jericho force its way into his mouth. He breathed heavily through his nose and tried to pull back, but couldn't because he felt Y2J's hand holding Punk's head in place. He was forced to kneel there and let Jericho fuck his mouth.

With a tight grasp on the champion's head, almost a vice grip, there wasn't a chance of the younger man escaping, as If the brunette desired to leave. Thrusting his hips forward and backward at a moderate pace, inch after inch after inch of his erect shaft pumping inward and out of the sinful mouth, with the bulbous head of Jericho's cock lightly tapping against the back of Punk's throat, and his two ballsacs swaying with each thrust to tap against the brim of the champ's chin. ''Oh, fuck. Suck that cock, Best In The World''.

There was just no way out of it. If he did something too rash, he could risk the option that Jericho would plan something against Sheamus, and Punk couldn't have that. The straightedge superstar had no choice but to be humiliated by Jericho. Punk felt the muscles in his throat begin to tear as the large member kept being pumped in and out, involuntary tears forming in his eyes. He wasn't crying, but the pain from the stretching in his throat was causing his eyes to water.

The experience of stroking his member inside the mouth of Punk's was endearing, but he couldn't contain himself forever, especially with that kind of pleasure coursing through his veins. Withdrawing his meat from out of The Best In The World's mouth. He knelt down to level himself with the champion. ''Lay back, it'll be over with in just a minute, just lay on your back''.

Punk tried to back talk the elder superstar, but found that he had no voice as which to do it with. That bastard had torn muscles in his damn throat. So instead, he sent a hateful glare Jericho's way before slapped the other abruptly before lying down on his back, pissed and in a bit of pain.

A statement that was in fact a lie, it would not last a minute, he wasn't close to climaxing, and believed he could proceed for the duration of the evening. Jericho was hopeful that the champion didn't have plans for the rest of the evening, because they'd be in the dark area of the arena most likely the rest of the evening. ''Now, remove your trunks. And lift your legs up so I can see that sweet ass''.

Inserting his fingers inside the waistband of Punk's tights, he tugged the man's trousers down from his waistline, pass his thighs, knees, and removed them by pulling them off his feet. He noticed the hard length, a sly smirk crossing his lips. ''Come on, I can tell you want me to fuck you. It's showing in that hard piece or rock right now. Now, come on lift 'em up and prop them on my shoulders. Stop being stubborn. Sheamus won't know''.

Punk inhaled sharply, his mind racing fervently. He couldn't do this if there wasn't a purpose. He couldn't risk losing Sheamus. He glared at Jericho, still not moving. "And what if I just walked away right now, Chris?" he whispered venomously. "What the fuck would you do?"

Chris didn't understand the fire in his companion, he thought that a sexual relationship with Punk would be one of his greatest moments, since most of his past great moments was behind him. ''I just. I wouldn't do anything, I just to be able to fuck you.I want to be the one to make you forget about Sheamus. I know you love him, and all that, but why can't you just try me out for once? Stephen is a good catch, he is. He's the only boyfriend that I know of that's faithful around here. I mean look at Justin and Tyson, both sluts. Randy and John, whores. and everyone else. I don't think of you as a slut nor a whore, you're above that. Everyone in the locker-room wants you, and who in their right mind would tell Sheamus? We all love him, and we don't wanna hurt him like you don't wanna hurt him''.

''But when the urges to just get buck wild is not enough, then that's when you have to come and look for someone more rough. I know his kind, he's the loving, passionate type and I respect that, but sometimes you just need someone to fuck you up against the wall, fuck your brains out, right? Am I right?''.

Punk was having a war within himself. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what he wanted to do. He knew that part of what Jericho was saying was right. After Hardy left, he himself had become the eye candy of the locker room. He constantly had to fight off the other superstars with everything but the kitchen sink. The self proclaimed best in the world now laid motionless, trapped in his own mind, stuck between the brutal fucking that Jericho could give him, and the loving relationship he shared with Sheamus. "God fucking damnit!" he yelled, causing more muscles in his throat to tear.

Rather obvious that there wasn't one superstar that craved time with CM Punk, but couldn't because of the relationship that the brunette champion shared with Sheamus. The reigning World Heavyweight Champion, but it may have changed from the words of Chris Jericho. It could be his secret, one that wasn't spilled on national television. ''You know I'm right, Punk. Would you like to have most of the guys cocks up your ass, fucking you senseless? You're too stressed because you worry too much. Try some new things, and realize how good taking a pounding feels''.

Punk hissed through his teeth as he thought this over. He could just do this and it could be a dirty little secret in order to keep Sheamus safe... "J..Just get this over with, Jericho," he whispered. "I've got to get back to my BOYFRIEND soon."

Nodding his head in approval. Jericho parted the champion's legs, posturing himself on his knees in between the gap. The bulbous head of his cock probed onward against the tight, puckered hole of Punk's to easily pierce the tight ring of muscle. Thrusting his hips forward and backward at a moderate pace, inch after inch of his meat deepens further into the saint's hole. ''Ah, so tight''.

Punk bit the side of his mouth to avoid letting groans of pain and pleasure escape. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Jericho's neck, his now unkempt hair falling into his eyes. "Sh..Shit.."

Planting the palm of his head against the flat surface of the floor on each side of Punk's head. The blonde superstar began a swift, steady, forward and backward motion of his hips. The length of his shaft stroking against the tight walls of the man beneath him. Groans of ecstasy emitting from him due to the pure pleasuring touch of the second city savior clenched around his manhood. ''A-Ah..fuck tighter''.

Punk hissed in and out of his teeth as he felt Jericho's massive length fill him up and slam into his sweet spot with each thrust. The straightedge man brought his face up to bury it in Y2J's neck, small groans escaping through his teeth. "F-Fuck..!"

Enhancing the velocity of his thrusts to a powerful, rapid, steady pace to heighten the ecstasy between the two men. Leaning himself upright, posturing himself on his knees once again with his length still thrusting inward and out of the man's hole beneath him. Grasping onto the brunette's ankles, he hoisted Punk's legs to prop them on his broad shoulders. This encounter became intense with each powerful, rapid thrust of the elder man's hips. Jericho's muscular thighs continuously striking against the plump bubbly globes of Punk's rear-end, the sound of flesh meeting flesh could be heard throughout the hallway. ''Ah. Ah. Punk. Like this cock pounding your ass. Oh, yeah. Mm, scream my name bitch''.

Despite being overcome with undeniable pleasure at the mercy of the older man, Punk's stubborn demeanor refused to diminish. He scoffed and moaned, his eyes almost rolling into the back of his head. "F-Fuck you... N-No way... A-Ah..!"

The palm of Jericho's right hand lightly clenched against the center of Punk's throat, barely squeezing at the man's windpipe. Inhaling and exhaling deep breaths of air through his nostrils, he admired the fight in the champion, but there was only so much one could say when getting fucked. Withdrawing his meat from Punk's entrance, he breathed softly. ''Bend over''.

Punk struggled to breath against the force of Jericho's hand on his windpipe, but it was bearable. The elder superstar had done far worse things to him. Unable to speak further because of his blocked air passageway, Punk could do nothing but obey Jericho, bending over as he was instructed to do.

Slightly motioning his hips forward. Jericho's erect length eased within the willing entrance of CM Punk's rump. Latching his hands against the champion's waist, his right hand tightening against the right hip, and the left hand maintaining a grip on the right hip. Commencing in a rapid, powerful rhythm. He observed as the flesh of The Best In The World's globular cheeks bounce against his pelvis. ''Almost there, Punk. Almost done. Cum with me, fuck''.

Punk didn't need to be told twice. He reached down with his left hand and began stroking himself. Within a few good strokes, the second city savior let out a long groan as he shot his seed over his and Jericho's chest and abdomens. He tried to keep himself from falling limp in order to allow Jericho to reach his own climax.

Seconds after Punk's release and one powerful thrust led to the climax of Chris Jericho. His hips pressed against the other's mounds, the soft touch of Punk's cheeks against him. A load was released into the younger man's anus. Thick, creamy, strings and shots of his semen spurted from the slit of his cock and into the other's hole. ''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh''.

Punk inhaled sharply at the strange feeling of being emptied into. He wasn't used to this, as he was usually the one to top Sheamus. After he felt Jericho's load come to a halt, the best in the world let himself go limp, not caring where or how he fell.

Withdrawing his member from out the back entrance, there wasn't anything left to say. Seeking his trunks, which was found by one of the vacant locker-rooms. Jericho redressed himself, tucking his limp member inside his trunks and yawning lazily. ''That was good. Now, I have no problem with saying you have the best ass in the world'' he stated before leaving down the hallway.

Punk couldn't move just yet. His limbs and ass were extremely sore, especially after that. He threw Jericho a glare as he watched the elder man walk away. He let his head fall to the floor, where it made a loud thud. "Damn you..."

(This will become a series I believe. I'll talk with my writing buddy, and we'll come up with something to add to the story. Feedback would be nice).


End file.
